This application describes the planning steps for the development for the Seattle Center of Excellence in Molecular Hematology. Planning of the Center will involve 22 hematologists and molecular biologists of the University of Washington and affiliated institutions. The planning process will consist of five phases. In Phase I several study groups will be formed to develop plans for research projects and core facilities. Study groups on stem cell biology, hemopoietic gene regulation, hemopoietic growth factor biology, gene transfer in hemopoietic cells, and clinical application of hemopoietic gene transfer will analyze the current status of art, the main questions to be solved, the potential for investigation based on Seattle resources, the advisability of consortium agreements or collaborations with other institutions; these groups will also formulate specific recommendations for research projects to be included in the Center of Excellence. Phase II will consist of a two day retreat of the investigators during which each study group will report the outcome of their deliberations. State of art of each field and research opportunities will be critically analyzed and priorities concerning research projects to be included in the center will be set. In Phase III the principal investigator and members of the study groups will work on detailing the plans of the Center under the guidance of the deliberations which took place during the retreat. In Phase IV the assistance of consultants in evaluating our plans will be sought. This will be done in the context of a conference on "Hemopoietic Cell Gene Transfer Biology" to be organized in June 1994. Phase V will consist of the preparation of the final document describing the research activities and organizational framework of the Seattle Center of Excellence in Molecular Hematology.